


Morning after

by angelicLP



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rajan loves Wolfgang, because Wolfie deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: The morning after the wedding Rajan contemplates his life and love(s).
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I will never not feel bitter that we didn't get the slowburn this pairing deserved, but at least we got that final episode.
> 
> And seriously, there are way too few Rajalagang fics out there, so here is my take on the morning after.

Rajan felt content. Confused and totally out of his depths but there was still that deep contentment that settled itself in his stomach as his eyes roamed over the two naked bodies curled around each other on the bed. 

And he wondered, wasn't this a strange thing to feel right now?

After all that happened over the last couple of weeks, it surely wasn't what he was supposed to feel. 

There was his beautiful, intelligent, fiery wife who he loved so very much right from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He knew even back then that this woman was not like others. How true that turned out to be was still hard to wrap his mind around.  
Homo sensorium. An entirely different human species that always comes in eight. That can communicate with each other even if they are on different continents. That feel each others happiness, pleasure, sorrow and pain. That can share their languages, knowledge and skills.

And Kala was one of them.

It was hard to grasp, but still believable. Because this was Kala. If she wasn't special, he didn't know who was. Although...

His eyes wandered to the handsome blond man next to her. He was special too. Strong and deadly, but also kind and loving and so much more that Rajan couldn't put into words right now.  
The man his wife loved so deeply, that he should feel jealous about it to the point of wanting to pummel him. Not that he'd have any chance to win this fight, not emotionally and certainly not physically. But he didn't need to worry about that, because jealousy was strangely never the problem. He was surprised by himself because wasn't he supposed to be jealous? Wasn't he supposed to demand that she chose either him or Wolfgang?

Rajan was not sure what he was supposed to feel in a situation like this because no one ever taught him. And yet he was sure, he shouldn't feel so content at how this all turned out last night. But he did. Because somehow they ended up in bed together and it was something he didn't even know he wanted, but he did. He really did.

And it kind of scared him.

It's not that he didn't know the technicalities. He sure did. Rajan's thoughts briefly wandered to Jean-Pierre and the summer spent with him a few years back, when he first found out that there were so many more things than he ever let himself imagine.  
But he left this behind, tried to forget it ever happened when he returned home because he knew that his father would never accept this part of him, no matter how modern and western oriented he was. 

Then the last weeks happened, 

He learned the truth about his wife, he got to know the rest of the cluster and their sapien friends and partners.  
And he met Wolfgang.

To be honest the circumstances were quite chaotic with the whole rescue mission, Lila trying to shoot the man in the club and Rajan jumping into action without even thinking. The only thing he knew was that he needed to protect this man, that Kala would suffer and never forgive him if he let anything happen to Wolfgang. And for some reason Rajan knew he'd also never forgive himself.  
It wasn't any less chaotic after, with them hunting down Lila in Naples and Kala getting shot, nearly dying. The thought alone made him shudder. This certainly wasn't an experience he cared to remember. 

So it was only much later he actually found the time and mind to think about everything he learned. 

They stayed at Jean-Pierre's place the following weeks, helping Nomi and Amanita organize their wedding, letting the cluster spent some actual time together (well, minus Lito because he needed to start filming this big ass movie he was so exited about). The sapien sidekicks, as Diego liked to call them, also spent some quality time together, talking about whatever came to mind, not everything sensate related but quite some conversations about how all of them felt about the whole cluster thing.

It was also the time for Rajan to reevaluate his marriage. Of course he knew that Kala didn't love him the way he loved her. But he always hoped that if he tried hard enough, he could be the man she'd fall in love with eventually. He also knew that he failed at more than one occasion to be this man. And now he even knew that they've never really been alone and that there was another man. That Wolfgang was able to conquer Kala's heart. And that Rajan could never live up to be that kind of man himself.

Nonetheless he stayed, found his place in the group and he enjoyed it. All these new people were special, each in their own way and he started to form quite some amazing friendships. In the back of his head Rajan knew it wouldn't last forever. Privily he braced himself, steeled his heart for the inevitable heartbreak when Kala would chose Wolfgang eventually.

But it never came.

Instead she seemed more at ease aound him than he ever saw her be. She looked at him with a fondness in her eyes that made his knees go weak. She touched him and kissed him and she even initiated intimicy a few times, something she'd never done before. Rajan felt hope blossom in his foolish heart and he couldn't stop it even though he knew it would only hurt so much more. But maybe, just maybe they'd be able to work this out somehow.

Then he noticed Wolfgang watching him. His blue eyed followed him around the room and it made Rajan's spine tingle in a quite pleasant way if he was honest. 

Rajan watched too. First it was pure curiosity. He wanted to know what kind of man was able to swoop his wife off her feet. He watched him interact with his cluster, he noticed how much Felix meant to him. And he watched him with Kala, how soft he got around the hard edges whenever she was near. He saw the adoration in his eyes, the love. Honestly, even though he knew he should be jealous, feel betrayed and hurt, he didn't. Somehow seeing them together rather made his heart swell with a fond feeling he sure didn't expect, but did embrace nonetheless. And the hope grew inside his heart.

A little while later the touching started, just casually, nothing to waste too much thoughts on and yet his heart took notice and reacted with a little jump whenever it happened.  
Also he found himself close to the German whenever they were in the same room. Rajan surely didn't do it on purpose, but somehow they always ended up sitting or standing next to each other at some point, Wolfgang's hand slightly touching his back or laid companionably on his shoulder, which didn't make his breath hitch slightly and certainly not made his heart beat a bit faster.

They also talked a lot. Not about the actual matter at hand but anything and everything else. Rajan found it easy to talk to Wolfgang, he was a truly fascinating man.

And the better he got to know him, the more Rajan began to see what Kala saw. The man wasn't as ruthless as he seemed to be on the outside. Wolfgang was funny, he could be charming and he liked to flirt. He had so much love to give despite his troubled past (Rajan hadn't even started to understand, what he went through) and he gave it freely, although Rajan noticed that he always held back a little, as though he was afraid he'd lose this again, this new found family.  
It made Rajan's heart swell with sympathy and... love? No, surely he was mistaken. This couldn't be.

It just couldn't be, he told himself over and over again the last couple of days. Yet, when he and Kala came to their room only to find a half naked Wolfgang on their bed, tilting his head in a suggesting manner, Rajan threw all the “it can't be”s and every doubt he ever felt out the window and just went for it. And god, it was beautiful and perfect and more then he could have ever imagined. (In all honesty, it wasn't. There was lots of fumbling and pausing to figure out what to do next because neither of them had the slightest clue how this worked, but it still was one of the best and most satisfying nights in Rajan's life because he had both of them in his arms when he fell asleep.) 

Now, here he was, sitting on a plush chair in the first light of dawn, watching his lovers sleep peacefully, the picture so perfect he wasn't sure where he was supposed to fit into it.

“If you think any louder, I fear you'll wake up the whole hotel.”

Rajan's eyes snapped up to meet deep blue ones, smiling softly at him. Immidiatly he felt butterflies awaken in his belly, pictures of last night streaming back into his conciousness, seeing those exact eyes looking hungrily at him, feeling the soft but demanding lips kiss him. The first sparks of arousal made his breath hitch inside his throat. Hastily Rajan shook his head to clear it up. Now wasn't time for this.

Wolfgang carefully detangled himself from Kala and scooted down the bed until he came to sit on the edge, right in front of Rajan. For a moment he let his eyes roam all over the naked glory that is Wolfgang Bogdanow then he forced them back up. 

“Do you regret last night?”

Wolfgang's face was serious, almost a steely mask. But Rajan detected the slight wobble in his voice. He wondered if this was just a figment of his imagination or if this man actually didn't want him to say yes. It wouldn't matter either way because it wouldn't change his answer.

“No. Never.”

Rajan could actually watch the tension leave Wolfgang's body. The man basically slumped forward, his elbows now resting on his knees, but his eyes never leaving Rajan's. Those eyes that could be cold and cruel when someone tried to hurt the ones he loved, now had such a tenderness in them that Rajan felt the butterflies doing somersaults in his belly. A cautious hand reached for him, gently lacing their fingers together. Rajan marveled a second at the beautiful contrast between their skin tones, how well they looked together, Then he looked back up, meeting Wolfgang's eyes.

“Listen, I know this whole situation is not... well it's pretty unusual. But... I know you've felt it too, these last couple of weeks haven't you? That there is something between us. Something I'd really like to explore, see where it'll lead us...”

Rajan's breath hitched again. How did this man do this? He walked into his well sorted life and just turned it upside down, made him rethink his values, discover so many hidden facts about his wife and himself. His eyes wander up over Wolfgang's shoulder, landing on his beautiful sleeping wife on the bed. 

“I did. I just... I don't know how I'm going to fit into all this. How is this gonna work?”

Wolfgang smiled. One of those beautiful, honest smiles that made his stomach flutter. This man really was something special, just like Kala. In what kind of world wouldn't he fall for someone like him? This sure wasn't a world he cared to envision.

“Why don't we take one step at a time? We'll sit down and talk this through when we're all up in a few hours. But first you come back to bed, because it is way too early to be up, especially after last night.”

His smile turned smug. And by God, all Rajan wanted to do this very moment was to kiss it off his face. 

So he did.


End file.
